thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Subaru Hoshikawa and Warrock
Background Before Iriphos Subaru Hoshikawa was the son of Daigo Hoshikawa, who worked on the space station, Peace. Three years piror, Subaru's father passed away when the FM Aliens attacked the space station as they believe the communications they were trying to make were hostile. Subaru, afraid that those who get close to him would disappear and hurt him, he stopped going to school and became very distant. Three years later, he finds Warrock, an EM Waved based alien (claiming to be FM), who had knowledge of his father. When the FM-Aliens started to attack, looking for the Andromeda Key, the two teamed up to form Rockman through a wave change to fight them. Soon long after that, it was revealed that Warrock was responsible for Daigo's "death" and the two split for a while until Subaru was almost killed by viruses when Warrock saved him. It was there the three satellites orbiting Earth; Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky called out to him and saved their lives before they were killed. It was there he gained the Star Break (Star Force) powers that allowed him to form change to have control of the elements; Fire, Ice and Wood/Wind. However, the Andromeda Key was stolen. It was later revealed that Warrock is actually an AM Alien for his powers of turning humans into EM Wave Beings and for his compatiblity with the three Satellite Admin. Subaru was working to try and get the key back when he was suddenly pulled into Iriphos. Arc 1 Subaru and Warrock arrived near the end of Arc 1. The two arrived in Toemoda, trying to figure out where they were. It was there they met up with Aile, the chosen of the Biometal. The two became fast friends and had decided to go exploring to find out what was going on though they never revealed their powers. While gathering supplies, they almost got into a fight with Sho, who they accidently ran into. Afterwards, they left Toemoda to follow the path of Jiyu Nanohana and Yukari, whom the police had told them about. While traveling, they ran into Scorpion who joined along as he was trying to find the same answers as well. When they settle down to rest, Subaru and Warrock decided it was best to reveal to Aile about their powers to which she revealed her's as well with the models and how similiar they were. While resting, Subaru discovers the Robot Unicorn grazing and prevented Scorpion from killing it. They decided to let the unicorn lead them to a city that it may or may not had come from. Along the way, they find Megaman Trigger aka Trigger, who joined along since he was looking for the same answers as well. They finally stopped to rest for the night since Subaru was starting to fall asleep in the air. It was there they came up with the team name of Team Hunter. As Subaru slept and Aile and Trigger were talking, Warrock witnessed the fight between Scorpion and Sub-Zero. The fight was overshadowed when the Tower of Salvation fell, which woke up Subaru. When Scorpion defeated Sub-Zero, the ninja went crazy and attacked the group blindly thinking they were enemies, forcing Subaru and Aile to transform. The gastly appearence froze Subaru a few times which the sudden hesitation was apart of Aile being mortally wounded. Subaru shocked by the experience, broke the transformation and fell into a reclusive state where he barely answered to anyone including Warrock but also didn't see that Scorpion had broke from his beserk state long enough to heal Aile before disappearing. Arc 2 Three Month Time Skip During the three month time skip, Trigger, Aile and Warrock worked on breaking Subaru from the reclusive state that he had fallen into. Warrock told them the story of Subaru's father and the story of not being close to anyone. To actually witness a 'death' had reminded him of that and forced him into that state. During the months, the three were able to slowly pull Subaru out to where he was pretty much back to his old self. However, there were times that Subaru would be silent or wander in town and Warrock had become regretful for not mentioning the ninja fight he witnessed sooner. Inaba At the start of Arc 2; Team Hunter, excluding Scorpion, were staying in Inaba. The team was mostly working on monster hunting if they hired to. Subaru had stayed out of them since he was still recovering, however, he was working on the side on the rumors of the murders and if anything happened that the police or Team Hunter couldn't do. The group had decided to see if they could leave to head to Zaphias but decided to tr y and head for Neo Domino City instead since the royal city was still under reconstruction since the Angel attacks. However, plans were changed as strange black creatures started to attack a pair that were walking down the street along with the cafe the team was enjoying. The pair was revealed to be Eve and Sundown Kid. The group started to defend them and the cafe. Subaru even defended Serena, who had fallen on the creatures. Soon the person who sent the creatures revealed himself and Subaru used his Star Break to become Rockman Ice Pegasus. He tried to defend Eve from the person in black but nearly fell back into reclusive state when she was hit pretty badly. After a while, they were able to drive him away but not without a price. Subaru did get hurt in the fight but he didn't feel it at first but he did feel the metal exhustion from fighting to stop himself from falling back into the reclusive state. Eve made the suggestion for him to sit out on the fight against the Skullscorpionmon to which he did. While resting, a Neo Domino City Police Officer (who was really Divine), approched him lost. Subaru gave him his map and was pointing out ways and actually offered to take him to the police station since he was working on a missing person case. However, the pain from fight had started when Subaru was sitting and the officer grabbed him and took him to the hospital. There it was revealed that Subaru only suffered some brusing but was kept over night even during the earthquake. Over the mini timeskip, Subaru was visited by Aile, Trigger and their newest member, Starfire. They were telling him that there was a transport from the Marines (Halo), who were going to take them to Neo Domino City but they were also worried about Subaru since he disappeared. Subaru told them to go ahead without him so he could rest, telling them that he would meet up with them by tracking them through the EM Wave World. It took some convincing, but Subaru was able to stay in Inaba to rest while the others left. The next day, Subaru was released from the hospital and decided to go have grilled steak at Junes. There he ran into the police officer, who had revealed earlier that his name was Dean Imivi. The two talked and the officer was surprised about Subaru being by himself and Subaru revealed that he was used to it (since Subaru's mom had to go to work when he was at home piror to Warrock appearing). Imivi wanted to know if Subaru had plans that day and that if he could hang with him since he was on break from his investigation because of the long trip he'll have to make to Neo Domino City. Subaru agreed to the fact that incase he collapsed if his medication wore off. The two went looking for a telescope but things went wrong when they found them. Divine had originally followed Subaru believing he had some psychic powers to have a 'duel spirit'. When they got to the telescope section, he used the Brain Control card to take over Subaru's mind. Warrock, who was already suspious of the man, tried to get Subaru out of there but found himself trapped in the transer by an unknown force. Subaru tried to struggle but ultimately gave into the power and lost control of himself to where he followed Divine out of Junes. However, during the struggle, Subaru's card pouch opened up and the Pegasus Magic Star Break card fell out and remained hidden until they left before leaving himself to seek help from Aile. Falsified Memories Divine had made a small base within the ruins of the Avenger's Mansion which included a brainwashing machine. During the travel between Inaba and the ruins, Warrock had voiced his opinions of Divine kidnapping them while trying to escape the transer. Divine played it off that he was 'saving' Subaru since no child should be okay about being alone. When they arrived to the mansion ruins, Divine removed the transer and hid it so Warrock couldn't interfere and began brainwashing Subaru to where he reworte his memories and made him believe that after his father's death; Subaru's mom left him, his friends never came, the school kicked him out and after Aile's near death, Team Hunter abused him mentally up until the hospital where even Warrock left. When Subaru woke up, he was making it seem like nothing happened until Divine mentioned Warrock. It was clear the brainwashing worked when Subaru backtalked Warrock, surprised that the alien came back and partly revealed the transformation (stating that the two become a combo of an em wave human) and that Warrock was alien. Divine took Warrock and the two Star Break Cards and told Subaru to go work on prepping his bedroom. As Subaru did that, Divine brainwashed the three EM Aliens into believing the same thing though the brainwashing had a slight lessor effect than it did on Subaru. He set the three off to the side and called Subaru back in for him to go through a 'medical test'. Subaru was placed back into the brainwashing machine and his memories were altered for him to like Warrock again and that the two could not be seperated again. After Subaru woke up, the two were talking when Chidori Yoshino fell onto Divine's lap. Subaru didn't trust her at all given his new outlook on life. The three went out to dinner and found out two Sector Security Officers at the eatery trying to find out about the missing D-wheel signal which was Divine's. It's implied that overnight, they jumped them. Harly was thrown into the TV World where her body was found the next day while Quinn, being a psychic duelist, was brainwashed and sent back to Neo Domino. The Mysterious Woman: New Missions Divine, without Subaru's knowledge, was blackmailed over night for what he did. So they had missions now to track down people that were 'unsaveable' to the Arcadia Movement or to the one on the cellphone. They went searching for Eve when they ran into Junpei Iori, or so they thought after Chidori called out his lies. It was really the Enchantress in disguised though she made it to where she was really Aki Izayoi with upgraded powers and a sob story. Subaru figured this was someone to trust given that Divine knew her and everything. It was implied during the mini time skip, Eve was jumped and thrown into the TV World. Subaru and Warrock traveled the EM Wave Roads to the hub where the bounties were. There, they erased Aki's bounties and raised Yusei Fudo's and added an addtional charge under Divine's orders. Upon their return to their home, they ran into a man by the name of Maximillion Pegasus, who was asking the two about pills and medicine. The two thought that he broke in and tried to shout him out but Divine stepped in and got the two away as a Shadow Duel was inacted. Subaru protected Kratos Aurion, who was in the brainwashing machine (he thought he was getting treated). When the duel was over, Subaru was praised for what he did and he went off to his room where he spent the rest of the night resting. Arc 3 Three Month Time Skip (Coming Soon) Powers When Subaru combines with Warrock to become Rockman (Megaman), he gains some EM wave powers along with a few others. Visualizer: (Outside of Rockman form) This is a special glasses that belonged to Subaru's father that allows him to see EM waves. When Warrock arrived, the glasses allowed him to be able to see the EM Wave World to it's fullest including EM beings, roads and viruses. Teleport: Subaru can teleport into the EM Wave World and travel it's roads by becoming a being of nothing but EM Waves. Battle Card Predation: By feeding Warrock the battle cards, the hand to which Warrock's head is at becomes a weapon like swords, bombs, cannons, etc. Rock Buster: Shoots a blast from Warrock's mouth. Star Force Powers Subaru has three special white battle cards to which he uses to unleash the Star Force to become three Star Break forms. These forms are the three AM Aliens to whom they gave their power to Subaru and allows him to control an element. Rockman Ice Pegasus: This form allows Subaru to have wings for flight but have the power to control Ice with the attack, Magician's Freeze. This form is obtained through Pegasus Magic. Rockman Fire Leo: This form allows Subaru to have the power to control Fire with the attack, Atomic Blazer. This form is obtained through Leo Kingdom. Rockman Green Dragon: This form allows Subaru to have the power to control Wood with the attack, Elemental Cyclone. This form is obtained through Dragon Sky. Category:Megaman Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anime